


Spice Needles

by Paech



Series: marylonde family shenanigans [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Earth C (Homestuck), Ectobiology, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Human/Troll Hybrids, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, THE SQUEAKEL, lily isn't a baby anymore we're moving away from that childhood innocence, more plot relevant stuff though, rose and kanaya are still trying, suffering crushes and teen drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Rose and Kanaya will always be unable to be prepared for motherhood, their children growing up equals new experiences and paths which leads to a laundry list of personal issues inflected on them and their friends around them.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Davepetasprite/Jade Harley/Jasprosesprite, OC/OC, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: marylonde family shenanigans [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1115205
Kudos: 20





	1. New Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Kanaya will always be unable to be prepared for motherhood, their children growing up equals new experiences and paths which leads to a laundry list of personal issues inflected on them and their friends around them.

Rose dragged herself up the stairs, ready to succumb into her drowsy state and pass out nestled on the bed with Kanaya's arms glued to her waist. The entire day, they had spent recollecting old baby clothes and a bassinet from buried deep into the back of their garage of when Lilith was merely just a year old and could only sit with a few gurgles and sensible words intermingling. 

Rose was just more relieved for still savouring Lilith's baby essentials than exhausted from scavenging the house's closests that were treated as a compartment for hoarding things they didn't want or paid attention to but didn't bother to discard them. After going through the closet with such agitation of items falling out insistently and bothering Rose to practically dive into the bottom, she made an important note for her and Kanaya to clean it out on some day, rather than leaving it stuffed and messy to the brim; it seemed as if there were a few cobwebs forming at the highest corners as well. 

Lilith followed behind Rose closely, walking on all fours up the stairs as more of a way to save her energy. Or perhaps she saw the cats do it; she had been frequently using the stairs as a play area, that's a fact, setting her legs in a forward angle as she sat at the top of the first step before pushing herself down the stairs with sometimes speed, other times intervals because of the step gaps. 

Soon, Rose thought, she'd have a little sidekick at home to conjure up havoc with. 

"So, for certain, it's gonna happen tomorrow?" Lilith piped up, for the third time this night. Rose nodded responsively. 

"Kanaya and I already scheduled a trip down to the ectobiology machines with Roxy, so I'd say that's as official as it gets until your sibling arrives." Rose told her, taking the last step and waiting for Lilith to catch up. 

"Am I gonna have a sister?" Lilith asked curiously, moving up unto her feet and grabbing Rose's extended hand. Rose shrugged, leading her to her bedroom and then flipping on the switch. 

"I don't know, I suppose if you want, we could set it to certain settings," Rose replied, kneeling down to undo the dark green ribbon around her neck. "Your mother and I don't have any ideal mindsets of what we want our second child to be, we're passive on either, really. Though, having a boy would be interesting."

Lilith pursed her lips thoughtfully, as Rose said open her wardrobe and carded through the pajamas section until she pulled out Lilith's favourite moth kigurumi. 

"Wouldn't having a brother or a sister be the same thing?" Lilith inquired, getting ahold of her pajamas then travelling to the bathroom to change. Rose leaned against the wall, pondering for a moment before giving a casual shrug. 

"Perhaps, I've only had experience with having a brother though, and it's been a sweet and insufferable amount of years of knowing him, so I assume if I were to have a sister instead, it'd be the same thing," Rose said, smoothing her hands down her skirt. "It just depends on how the sibling is like, does that sound right to you?"

When the door clicked and opened, Rose flitted her head down, Lilith now comfortably (and adorably) cladded in her moth pyjamas, the anntenae dangling freely as Lilith shifted her head up.

"Then, having a sibling is like hanging out with Aranha?" Lilith scrunched up her nose, heading towards her bed and climbing onto the mattress. She supposed she was right; Lilith and Aranha, for the most part, did seem to act like sisters; arguments about wanting what the other had and playing while getting up to mischievous hijinks for a prolonged time each week. 

"Yes, that's one example," Rose said, pulling back the fluffy covers for Lilith lay on. 

"Is AJ like my sister too?" Lilith asked once more, waiting for Rose to drape the blankets over her. 

"A cousin could be counted as a sibling, probably the best subcategory for it, and what with your constant teasing." Rose giggled, a frown sweeping over Lilith's face. She sat right up, throwing her hands into the air. 

"It's Aranha! I'm rarely mean to AJ, you know that and uncle Dave and Karkat do too." Lilith huffed, earning a kiss to her forehead. 

"I know, my little love, but you should stand up for her more," Rose said, Lilith quickly nodding in response. "But I also don't mean to propose for you to get into fist fights with Aranha, that won't solve anything I assure you, but anyways, we'll deal with that later, now it's time for you to go to bed."

Laying her back down, her pillow tested and fluffed up first, Rose caressed the side of her head for a moment. She hefted off the bed, walking back towards the door, then tossing one more glance at her daughter before turning off the lights

***

Lilith stared aimlessly, yet directly, outside of the clear, foggy window, rhythmic rain drizzles occasionally sticking to the surface of the window in a thin line drop. Lilith's knees weighed into the soft orange couch fabric, knuckles visible as she clenched anticipatingly on the bony white sill. Jade green eyes were practically burnt into the window's materials, refusing to pry her fingers from the sill, even when Karkat had finished preparing her lunch and sternly demanded her to come to the table. Even ignoring the attempts her cousin Anju tried pulling her away for a game of tag.

If she were to separate herself from the window, perhaps she'd miss the moment her mothers finally returned home with a particular blanketed bundle. There was no time to eat, most definitely, Lilith thought. 

Edgar and a cream colored cat saddled up next to Lilith, curled around her hands and looking almost dangerously close to dozing off. Lilith nibbled on her lip, orbs flickering momentarily when she thought a pair strolling by were Rose and Kanaya; she deflated with a frown once they registered and they were, in fact, not her mothers. 

"How long does it require to make a baby?" Lilith whispered, huffing frustratingly. Rose and Kanaya, along with Roxy, had went off to the ectolabs early in the evening, just after checking off their mental list of baby preparations. Lilith watched by, sitting on the couch with Edgar draped over her lap as she ate away the cereal in her grasp while Rose and Kanaya flung themselves back and forth in the house.

Before trekking off to the labs, Kanaya tasked Karkat (with Anju in tow) to watching over their daughter while they were away, giving a quick ruffle to his hair and then a kiss to Lilith's cheek, a smidge of black lipstick implanted there. 

Rose and Kanaya stood near the ectomachine's spawn, slightly doing a nervous fidget with their hands and steps. Roxy, at the station where all the magic happens, didn't bother to comment or inquire on it - they didn't understand a little as to why Rose and Kanaya seemed to be so stressed, Roxy had no problem programming the ecto machines, so a horrid outcome happening didn't stand a chance. 

Rose and Kanaya already had a child at home, as well, so it definitely couldn't be parent jitters. Or maybe it was? Roxy was no parent themselves, so really they didn't have a say or opinion in this of how it worked.

Maybe it was merely the concept of having to raise a baby once more, though this time with another child occupation in their household; surely things were bound to get out of hand, but Rose and Kanaya managed to handle the caverns just fine! And Lilith was only seven years old, at that rate she'd have _some_ knowledge of taking care and keeping to herself. But, then again, at the caverns there were always helpful volunteers at their heed... 

Lilith seemed well excited of having a sibling, so perhaps everything won't go down the drain like Rose and Kanaya were likely boiling up in their heads. 

Dave suddenly scuffed his shoe across the ground, his hands tucked away inside his pockets with Dirk nearing next to him, both baring a neutral expression. 

"So," Dave started, catching Rose and Kanaya's attention as they swiveled their heads towards his direction. 

"We getting on that Marylonde baby 2 hype train or what?"

Kanaya slinked her shoulders up, in an attempt to seem sure of herself, but a flicker of falter was easy to detect. Rose instinctively wrapped her hand around her wife's, giving her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. Kanaya smiled softly, then nodded her head towards Roxy. Rose covertly swallowed dryly, deeply not understanding herself of why she was filled to the brim with anxious nerves, but managed successfully to tuck away that image from her body language as contrasting Kanaya. Or so, that's what Rose believed. 

Rose and Kanaya's eyes were gummed to the platform, where their second child would soon spawn with nothing but a diaper and bringing along wails to test their new lungs and new fingers, their new feet and their new life. That is, assuming their new child would have a human infant form as their firstborn did. Hybrids were still a new concept, after all; the possibility of a jadeblood grub culminating wasn't too far fetched. Maybe even with Rose's hair, and their eyes colored purple instead of their blood color. 

Whatever form it took, Rose and Kanaya didn't dare to try and care, they'll love their child regardless. Besides, it _is_ their own flesh and blood; the child's parents were vastly different species in every way and Rose and Kanaya would have to be test-watering fools to be shocked at what their children's appearances took. They knew what they were getting into, together. 

The first jubilant look they gazed at on Lilith's face after a year of Rose and Kanaya's long horrific nightmare intruding in their lives, was enough to convince them for more children to add to their household - and if they managed to create such a precious being like Lilith, who was to say they couldn't be able to make another adorable hybrid? And even juggling between two kids?

When a light beam flashed abruptly throughout the area for a quick second, doubts that circled in Rose and Kanaya's minds had fled singlehandedly; their fear of raising children shriveling into a grain, self blaming and lingering on terrible childhoods and uncertainty about themselves following a drastically new life style crumbled underneath their shoes and dissipated completely with a single, guttural high pitched cry.

Kanaya inhaled between her black painted lips, fangs softly brushing against them as her mouth went ajar, wary traced in her first steps towards the platform. Rose wasted no time in following her leisure pace, their rings adjacent. 

There on the gray platform, laid a soft blonde haired looking human baby, tiny - almost nubby, but surely to grow as the baby ages - Maryam horns poking above from the patch of soft hair and troll pointed ears resting at the sides of her face. The newborn hybrid's skin tone was the same as Rose's this round, pale white and smooth. Their little hands twitched involuntarily, clearing out their lungs with fresh new cries. 

But then another set of limbs beneath the human shaped ones caught Rose and Kanaya's eye; chubby grub claws protruded out, tinged slightly green around the black pincer but gradually fading across the rest of the small limbs and replaced with the colored white tone. The nubs wriggled haplessly along with its human limbs to the sound of its wails, Kanaya slowly picking the hybrid up and cradling them protectively to her chest, which earned the hybrid to peel open their eyes for the first time as a stream of pale green tears flowed down and seemingly endless jade green eyes to stare up at a joyous and emotional Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam. 

~

A loud 'mrrph' emanated from Edgar, awoken by another one of the Marylonde cats, Cthulue, jumping suddenly onto the couch and weighing down his resting spot, giving him firm licks behind his ears. 

Lilith's eyelids drooped, her head being supported by her palms in a bored manner. Lilith wiped away the fog that collected on the window due to her heavy breaths. The bated hybrid hadn't moved an inch yet, only eating half a portion of the plate Karkat fixed her. 

Anju ran up to her cousin, waiting silently behind her for Lilith to notice until she huffed in defeat. 

"Lilith!" Anju shouted, her mini shades falling slightly off on the bridge of her nose. She received no answer, not even a grunt, earning Anju to grow frustrated and opt to crawl up on the couch beside her. 

Anju pushed back her shades correctly on to her face, staring blankly at Lilith as she didn't bother to unglue her eyes from the window. 

"Aunt Rose and aunt Kanaya aren't gonna come faster by you waiting here," Anju stated truthfully, mimicking Lilith's pose with her arms. Lilith reached over again to wipe away the fog blocking her view. 

Anju gently tugged at Lilith's arm, beckoning for her to follow her. "Come play skate with me, my dad is busy with something on his phone and he can't yell at us for riding the skateboard inside your house."

Lilith shook her head. "Not yet."

Anju sighed, bleach brows furrowing as she slid off the cushions and scurried for her skateboard that Dave gave her as a birthday gift. She placed the skateboard in the middle of the living room, settling a wobbly foot on the rough board and glancing up at Lilith. Anju opted to instead take a seat on the skateboard, resting her elbows on her kneecaps and leisurely swishing back and forth briefly. 

Five figures appeared on the sidewalk, making their way to the front of Rose and Kanaya's house, causing Lilith to perk up swiftly. Two silhouettes, in particular, felt the most familiar, a tall and gangly troll with one hooked horn and a short blonde adorned with a lavender headband, carrying a bundled blanket in her arms. Lilith's heart stopped, a wide smile curling on her face, whipping her head back towards her cousin. Anju looked at her questionably, finding the sudden hyper energy uncharacteristic about her cousin. Lilith quickly climbed down the couch and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the skateboard. 

"Anju, they're here! My parents are finally home!" Lilith disconnected their hands once she reached to the door, getting ahold of the knob and turning it down as Anju raced to her side. 

Rose and Kanaya stood before them, Dave maneuvering past Rose to swipe Anju into his arms with bubbly giggles pouring from his daughter. Lilith collided into Kanaya's legs, hugging them tightly and her head shot directly up at her mother. 

"Why did it take you so long? You were gone since the morning." Lilith sulked and complained, an amused chuckle coming from Kanaya. She laid a hand on Lilith's head, claws carefully tangling with her black hair. 

"We had a bit of trouble with the ectomachines for a moment, but we successfully got it to run properly." Kanaya answered in a honey tone, Dave's booming voice interjecting. 

"Turns out Roxy really does know their shit, just basically mashed on the controls until magic worked and cranked out a slammin' new rosemary combo grubaby," Dave shifted Anju around in his arms, leaning forward to Rose and the covered bundle, Lilith turning her head up at them curiously. 

"When there's a Rox, there's a way," Roxy shrugged with pride, their head resting on Rose's shoulder without pressure. "'nd I'm totally ready for spoiling another lil niece of mine lol. Strilonde girls are taking over the fam."

"This is your new baby cousin, she looks cool, huh?" Dave showcased, Anju staring keenly at the newborn. Lilith stood on the tips of her toes, attempting to glimpse at her new sibling but only managed a quick peek of a tiny hand. 

Karkat came storming into the living room, tucking his insect shaped phone into his pocket. "Christ, what took so long? Trying to watch over two kids while one of them literally just sat longingly in place the whole entirety was energy draining."

Anju stuck her tongue out teasingly at her troll father, Karkat ruffling her blonde hair in return. 

"Sucker bug," he said gruffly but with an affectionate tone hidden in his voice, turning his gaze towards Kanaya. "Honest to gog, Kanaya, I hope you possess an entire journal that you wrote in during your work at the caverns for future references because juggling more than one kid is like shooting your own foot and allowing a bunch of careless grubs to crawl all over the wound while simultaneously having to reach the ripest fruit to feed their ungrateful asses."

Kanaya dismissed him with a wave of her hand, retaining her nerves better than before. 

"While I do admit, the concept of raising two children at once and of completely different age spans so plus needs, it's already done and our baby isn't going anywhere." Kanaya responded, confident in her answer, then her attention getting stolen from Lilith pulling at her skirt. 

"I want to see the baby, mama." Lilith murmured, unconsciously pouting just a little.

"She looks so cute!" Anju spouted to her, wriggling in Dave's arms. Dave secured his hold on Anju, nodding his head seamlessly. 

"Aight, aight, let's go home now, AJ, and leave your aunts and cousin to their babe." Dave settled her down on the floor, taking her hand and then signaling Karkat over to the door. Soon enough, the rest of Rose's family had left, the only ones present in the household being Rose, Kanaya, Lilith, their many cats, and now, a few minutes old addition that was snugged in Rose's arms as she came down stairs, her youngest daughter cladded in warm clothes instead of being wrapped in merely just a blanket. 

Lilith's eyes grew to the size of saucers, Rose trekking towards Kanaya and Lilith with light steps, then crouching down to her eldest's height, Lilith finally, finally gaining a proper view of her new sibling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the absolutely amazing and adorable art piece was made by @caruleanfox


	2. Ocimums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile!! I was too busy with stuff combined with the fact I've been extremely lazy and on edge with what's going on with this dirt world we live in. I got my energy back tho, so hopefully I'll be able to go back to writing as much as I used to!!!  
> also there's one more Mirai reference yuhyuh
> 
> writing acc is @paechwrites

Lilith didn't like her baby sister anymore. In fact, she nearly despised her; nearly being the keyword, if it weren't for the unstoppable crying at every hour of the day, she would've adored Spica completely. But filling the house with raw cries took away Rose and Kanaya's attention, an occurrence that never happened to Lilith for all her seven years of life. She was the only star in their wide sky system, until a smaller yet brighter speck appeared just underneath her and _cried_. Just sobbed and wriggled her talons helplessly, all it took to garner their mothers' gaze and immediate care. Lilith had only been out of the hospital after a haggard matter for a month, and minimal attention was what she was given afterwards? Despicable!

Spica seemingly never stopped crying since the first few hours she was brought home, dark bags forming their familiar place under Rose's eyes while she shushed and patted Spica's back desperately with the rich hopefulness of calm and silence. The grub talons attached below her human limbs wriggled and hooked onto Rose's shirt, tugging profusely while her human set stayed entirely still, occasionally moving them up and down only for a goal to pull at Rose's hair. With a quick free hand, Rose pinched the bridge of her nose, rocking the chair she was sitting in a little more leisurely and lulling. The raw cries didn't halt for a moment, green tears painting Spica's cheeks and dribbling carelessly at the corners of her eyes.

Rose was beginning to grow concerned for the long stroke of hours Spica sobbed on, hiccups sounding like gagging sounds at this point and making Rose prepare to hold her away from her shoulder at any given moment. 

In addition to her incessant weeping, her belly appeared to be bloated and tense, her face discoloring to a seemingly stained jade green from the blood running to her face. Spica's talons swifted down Rose's pale pink shirt, this time leaving a quite noticeable hole on the fabric and Rose yelped. Kanaya, with the ointment Lilith needed in hand, walked into their shared bedroom, placing the cream on her drawer. 

"Spica still hasn't stopped crying?" Kanaya asked, looking over at Rose with a perturbation expression and a fang lightly pressed on her bottom lip. Rose sighed helplessly, head hanging below her shoulders. 

"I've tried feeding her, but that wasn't the case, neither was any intestinal gas or being uncomfortable in her clothes," Rose listed, pointing at the small pile of baby fabrics. Kanaya hummed frustratingly, inching in and reaching for Spica, to which Rose gladly passed her to. "Pacifiers don't seem to work either."

Holding the hybrid baby in the air, Kanaya examined her daughter with zeroed in focus, observing as Spica let loose high cries from her mouth, wiggling her talons while her legs went stiff. Kanaya chewed on her lip for a mere desperate moment; eventually sagging her posture with knitted brows. She couldn't manifest a single clue to why Spica was crying for such an unhealthy time, it was already breaching two days and a half!

"I think...it'd be best for everyone, if we took her for a checkup at the doctors office." Kanaya murmured, almost if saying the words caused a great wave of déjà vu, of the years she _hated_ mouthing the term 'doctor' when something strange and out of place for a healthy baby happened to Lilith growing up. Rose detected the pain coated in Kanaya's tone quickly, getting up and off the bed to comfort her wife. 

Rose caressed her elbow gently, Kanaya releasing a deep sigh before she cradled Spica closely to her chest. Wet patches spotted on Kanaya's nightshirt from the increasing fat tears as Spica pressed the whole side of her face against it. Kanaya twined her slender fingers through the soft blonde curls of her daughter's hair. 

"I know how distressing doctors offices make you feel," Rose started, reaching a hand up and touching Kanaya's cheek, feeling cold to the touch. "I'll set up an appointment and take Spica myself, so no need to fret anymore, darling, I'm capable of handling a simple task."

Kanaya nodded responsively, then carefully shifted onto the bed and gathered pillows for her back to relax on with one hand. Spica's talons and small human hands were latched on quite tightly to Kanaya, refusing to budge and let go even as she moved gratuitously. "You're positively _and_ securely sure Spica just doesn't have some sort of flu?"

"Definitely not, I've felt her forehead and, while arduously for a moment, gave her a bit of medicine," Rose said, leaning down to Kanaya and near Spica's scrunched up face. She wondered if Spica, poor baby, could've developed a headache by now, perhaps dehydrated and utterly tired. "I think it's possibly an attitude thing. Have you noticed anything else?"

Kanaya pondered, lightly massaging around her hybrid's horns to see if the ministration could help soothe her. "Not really, it's only just been the excessive crying." At this, Kanaya wiped her finger over Spica's green streaked cheek, gaining a guttural noise from Spica before her complete jade eyes screwed close.

Rose hummed thoughtfully. "You don't think she's likely a colic baby, do you?"

"Colic...?" Kanaya replied slow, rolling the word on her tongue, forehead wrinkling worryingly. Rose nodded, making small hand gestures as she spoke. 

"She's exhibited plenty of symptoms of the condition, like excessive crying with no apparent reason, bloating of the stomach and curling her fists and just generally acting like she's in severe distress." Rose explained. At the thorough explanation, Kanaya softened her face, her sponge-like nerves relaxing once more. 

"Well, it's undeniable at this point," Kanaya sighed, pointed ears dragging down. "At least we know for sure she isn't in any horrible pain." 

Rose nodded in agreement, then checked the clock perched on the nightstand on Kanaya's side of the bed, reading 9pm with surprised eyes. 

"We should put her to rest, it's vastly past her according sleep schedule." Rose said, stretching her arms over and taking Spica into her own hold, emitting soft shushes and motherly pats to her back to cancel any sobs lurching in her throat. Anymore crying, and Rose would be worried she'd choke on her own vomit due to a dry mouth. Spica gripped on Rose's shirt once again and buried her face underneath Rose's chin, which positioned her small-yet-insanely-pointy horns to her throat and made Rose swallow nervously. 

Shuffling to the reused snowflake white bassinet, Rose settled the entirety of her hand over the back of Spica's head, using her other to hold her daughter's body like she was the most fragile thing - and she was! Similar to a beautiful glass vase; Rose and Kanaya both nearly felt too unprivileged to hold such a precious being as her. Lilith felt deserving though, she was just as precious as a jewel in her parents' eyes (even if Lilith stiffly held her sister like she was a timebomb.)

But when Rose tried departing Spica from her body and into her bassinet, the hybrid didn't release her grub talons etched into her mother's shirt and her chubby hands grasping onto her collar, not moving an inch. Spica's expression was blank, locking stares between purple and green. Rose tried separating again, with just a little use of her strength this time, but to no avail. Spica's grip stuck like glue, discharging a chirruping noise. 

"Teacup..." Rose sighed, taking a moment to untangle the little fingers herself from her shirt, then slipping out the claws. Hastily, but carefully, Rose laid Spica on the luxurious bedding of the bassinet, draping a light weight blanket over the tiny body. Spica whined instantly, her grub nubs wriggling and getting caught into the cotton of the blanket, small legs simultaneously kicking beneath the cover. 

"It's time for dreams, dear, you'll see us in a few hours and we'll spoil you rotten." Rose assured through her raspy wails, bending down enough to leave a kiss to her forehead and quick to pull herself out before she could pull at her hair. Kanaya nibbled on her lip sharply, her pointer finger raised suspiciously near her mouth as if she was planning to stressfully chew on it as well when her lips started bleeding, which was a habit Rose dolorously wanted to stop. 

"Rose, you should turn on the mobile toy, hopefully that can lull her." Kanaya advised. Rose nodded, turning her attention to the mobile that hung above Spica's vision. When switched on, the moon and sun ornaments shined bright promptly, the shapes beginning to churn in circles around the light aspect symbol designed in the middle, to the tune of soft violin notes instilled in the mobile's recording. That alone would be capable of suspending any baby to a night's sleep; unfortunately, Spica didn't fall under the category 'any baby', and her chittering cross cries roared on in the room. Rose flopped down face first into the bed, moaning in exhaustion as she weakly crawled on the sheets and properly laid on the mattress. 

"Kan, I don't know what else to do." Rose stated simply, hugging her pillow tightly to her face. Kanaya swiveled her ears downwards, looking mournfully at the bassinet. Spica's wails were only cutting and stabbing Kanaya's sore heart, the urge to just go and cradle Spica so tenderly in her arms with adorned soft eyes outpoured in her system. Rose, though, instructed her not to however, for she was worried Spica would eventually become accustomed to the routine and spend hours demanding to be held and permanently glued to them. 

Rose was right, but every burning ache in the jadeblood propelled her, it was frustrating. Reluctantly, Kanaya dragged the lofty blankets, settling her back - which was arched momentarily as her nerves piked - onto the mattress and slipping the covers over her shoulder, making caution of her horns so they wouldn't cause another scratch to the headboard. Spica's wails never ceased, even when her parents weren't in sight, what only earned her throat to force out more ear-ringing noises for attention. 

Honed nails dug intensely into the blankets, Kanaya flickered her jade orbs to the crib for more than just a fleeting moment. Every instinct flared in Kanaya's body in an overwhelming instant; their daughter needed her. 

Illuminating the darkened room, Kanaya hefted off of bed, creating an extremely noticeable shift of weight and creaking noises, capturing Rose's sleepy attention on a whim. She groaned, knowing full well what Kanaya had gotten up to do without having to turn her head.

Kanaya loomed over the bassinet with cautious movements, observing on with a heartbroken look as Spica wriggled and hiccuped, the scene was enough to convince any doubts in the jadeblood to pick up her youngest daughter. But before she could stretch her arms down, Rose's sleep-deprived tone emitted into the room. 

"Kanaya, if you continue to pick her up and handle her during the night, she'll get used to it," Rose warned drowsily. "Unless you voluntarily vow to always attend to her in the nights as your duty and yours alone."

"Rose, she won't get used to it, do not be ridiculous," Kanaya affirmed, slipping her grip underneath Spica's arms and proceeding to cradle her protectively and quite closely to her chest. The raspy desperate cries ceased in a flash, big tears still dribbling at the corners of Spica's eyes, a perplexed expression plastered on her face. "We did this with Lilith almost every time she ran into our room, frail and vulnerable."

"That's because she _climbed_ out of her crib and bursted into our room at three in the morning with a dedicated routine to wake us up early than she thought, Kan, excluding her night terrors." Rose said, shaking her head unconsciously at the memory of the little imp tugging on their blankets. While Lilith meant well and was only just an untaught child about how time works, Rose had to admit, her sleeping schedule of going to bed once it was 1am and getting jostled up by either 3 or 4am didn't do any good for her health or anyone.

"Rose, shh." The jadeblood simply murmured, urgently tending back to Spica before all six ears in the room thundered and ringed. 

Kanaya smiled at her, resting her fingers behind Spica's ear and into the tuffle of blonde, the distraught stare the hybrid carried gradually turning soft and loosening. In the arms of her mother, Spica _finally_ quilled her upset cries, crooning little chirps at Kanaya as her eyelids drooped, grub talons and human limbs ceasing. Kanaya gingerly swayed her arms back and forth, humming a low lullaby into Spica's ear. The air of the endlessly-loving mother and daughter was overwhelmingly fond and comfortable, brimming with safety and secure and every assuring terms. Spica yawned, her tiny gummy maw with only two small fangs that one could only see it if they narrowed their eyes enough, stretched wide before resuming closed and her mind drifted off. Kanaya successfully lulled her daughter to sleep, and she felt a joyous twinge in her chest. 

Smirking, Kanaya looked back at Rose, who rolled her eyes in response.

"Looks like I've effortlessly subdued our daughter to sleep, Miss Lalonde," Kanaya quipped, perking a shoulder in a cocky manner. Spica was miraculously sound sleep, compared to barely a minute ago, she was flexing her lungs and nearly damaging them. "I presume this means I'm officially on night watch, which I don't mind a bit."

Bending her upper body down just a tad, Kanaya slowly set Spica on the plush surface, hands leisurely leaving out from her back. Once her palms were left contact and in the air, though, Spica flew her eyes wide open, noticing the lack of a body next to her as she processed her surroundings. And then, she opened her throat and cried. 

Kanaya yelped, jumping in place as the bed squeaked, Rose having gotten incredibly startled and heart-racing as well from the sudden surprising noise. Spica shifted and threw all four sets of her limbs, like as if Kanaya didn't hold her just a second ago and put her to long-awaited sleep! Kanaya looked around the room aimlessly like a lost puppy, stuttering on confused words. 

"What did I warn that was aloft your decision, Kan." Rose muttered, slamming her head back down on the pillow with an audible _'poof.'_ Quickly, Kanaya brought Spica into her arms, resorting to patting her back before attempting to settle her in the bassinet. 

It proved fruitless another time, then a third, fourth, and fifth. It was like the bassinet was a fire's bite to her skin, crying swiftly and begging to be picked up again, pulling at every vulnerable string in Kanaya's heart and knowing how to tug just right to guilt her. Kanaya moaned helplessly, drowsy pupils staring at the small upset hybrid. With nothing else left to remedy her crying without having to hold her for an extended time. 

Giving in, Kanaya hefted Spica securely in her arms, making way to the bed and carefully settling herself down, then placing the hybrid snuggly in between her and Rose. Spica mewled approving sounds, grub talons moving up as a smile regained its place on her chubby face. Rose giggled at the display, while Kanaya only moaned from complete lack of energy, simply wanting to finally nestle under the sheets and abandon lucidity. 

***

Sounds of hissing steam discharged in the kitchen, a busy clattering of pans and a spatula scraping at said pans intermingling with Kanaya mumbling curses, very low under her breath so her oldest of two daughters couldn't hear. A gaggle of cats swarmed the corner of the area, where their designated bowls were. Edgar finished his fill of wet food before any of the other felines could notice inputted food, so he played with the dangling tentacle appendages on Lilith's beloved cat toy that perched on the table. 

Slurping her blood pack quietly, Lilith observed Rose from across the kitchen table, her mother barely keeping her eyelids held high and gaze appearing glassy. Spica was tucked in her arms, half asleep as well but grasping onto Rose's shirt that showed her indication she was still conscious. Lilith was uncontrollably curious about why Rose seemed so strangely languid, her toast (by now cold and stale) and coffee sitting in front of her untouched for the first time. Lilith nibbled on the plastic material of her pack, trying to reel in more sweet nectar before only airy sounds bounced out. Lilith placed her blood pack on the table, picking her fork up and poking at the stack of syrup soaked pancakes on her plate.

"Mommy, I need another blood pack." Lilith told Rose. No response was give in return, the blonde being exceedingly too busy with tumbling in and out of sleep, her elbow haphazardly on the table being the only thing supporting her figure. Lilith frowned. 

"Mom-"

Kanaya swiftly set a blood pack next to Lilith, getting back to the stove as fast as possible before their omelettes burnt to a crisp. This wasn't enough to satisfy the hybrid; Lilith pushed the blood pack away, immensely frustrated at not receiving Rose's attention like she always did whenever she uttered a word. Why was this? Suddenly, a distressing squeak issued from Spica's throat, causing Rose to snap her eyes open and drain the lingering drowsiness, attending to her baby without hesitance. 

"Mom!" Lilith called out, her shoulders slacking out of surprise when Rose stood up and walked out of the kitchen. _"Moooom!"_

"Yes, Lilith? I'm a bit busy right now." Kanaya answered, biting on her lip and flying from pan-to-pan while her stress clearly upgraded every moment, a bullet of sweat sliding down her temple. 

"Not you, the other one." Lilith mumbled, gathering her doll and leaving her chair with Edgar padding right behind her. When she entered the living room, a grand display of toys stored in her box nearly covered the area, it'd be difficult to tell which was a stuffed animal and the other a warm, breathing being. Rose and Spica were in the middle of the sea of toys, Spica settled on a large blanket so she'd be easily noticeable above the traffic and Rose bent to her height.

"Lily, is it alright if Spica plays with your toys while I take a shower? She isn't very fond of being alone." Rose whipped her head up, earning a shrug and a confirming nod from Lilith. Rose smiled, then quickly elevated her body and went up the stairs. Spica turned her head up to the staircase, then to the sides, finding no presence of either Rose and Kanaya. Lilith didn't know much to her baby sister's antics and tendencies, but a growing tightness in her chest indicated to her this wasn't a quite good response to their mother leaving. It didn't take a reluctant second for sniffles to emit, the sense of abandonment overfilling the poor hybrid and her grub talons started wriggling fast. Lilith swiveled her ears down in a docile look, cautiously stepping forward to Spica. 

Her legs tried locking in place, but Lilith deemed the fear completely irrational and pushed on (surely she can handle a crying baby, anyway, right?), taking slow paced steps towards her sister. In a second when hearing creaking pads, Spica shot her gaze up at Lilith, the older hybrid pausing briskly with a face of a deer caught in headlights. The sniffles halted, silence unloading in the living room and so vastly quiet, it made Lilith's ears buzz with anticipation. The air was still, but the moment managed to be potent between the sisters, because almost immediately Spica threw her human arms at Lilith's direction with accompanied squeaks. Lilith arched an eyebrow, hesitant on what course of action to proceed. Did she want Lilith to carry her? She's too heavy! At least, for a child like Lilith's strength.

The longer Lilith stalled, though, Spica grew frustrated, puffing her cheeks up while a small growl culminated in her throat. 

Lilith pricked her ears when a small hiss - so small, it sounded airy and round and adorable, rather than sharp and clean, exited Spica. Lilith was completely taken aback, staring at Spica blankly. Spica stared back at her, face ridiculously blown up to seem menacing while fresh tears threatened to slip. Was Spica expecting her older sister to take her seriously looking like that?

An amused snigger escaped Lilith, shifting onto her knees. Why not play her own game? Without a second thought, Lilith stretched her mouth and gave a sharp, more pronounced hiss, causing Edgar to even raise his fur in retaliation. Spica stayed quiet, but not for many prolonging hours; she hissed back, albeit with more force and involuntarily kicks of her little legs. Lilith watched in wonder, then breathed in greatly, puffing up her chest and determined to win this apparent hiss-off. She thinned her lips, and then -

"LILITH!" 

The elder hybrid, startled, let out a pathetic mangled noise, sounding cross between a cat in misery and a bike's wheel popping. Edgar jittered back, claws sheathed out on instinct.

"Stop hissing at your sister!" Kanaya yelled with a strict voice from the kitchen. Lilith flinched, as Spica erupted into bubbly giggle fits. 

"We were only playing, mama!" Lilith protested, matter-of-fact. A disapproving noise still came from Kanaya, Lilith furrowing her eyebrows and picking herself back up from the floor. Deciding she'd just play in her room, Lilith scooped up her cat doll and clicked her tongue to signify Edgar to follow her. 

But before she could reach the steps, a series of knocks on the door reverberated, Lilith and Spica turning their heads in unison towards the door. 

"Lilith, could you answer the door for me, dear?" Kanaya requested, sounds of the pans sizzles finally dying down and then the sink running. Lilith padded to the entrance, taking ahold of the knob and opening the door. She was slightly surprised to be greeted with Dirk behind the door, his dull shaded gaze moving down to the ground. Lilith was never taken aback to see Dirk - or get visits from him, albeit they were rare - but the thing that left Lilith bewildered and curious, was the finely tailored suit and tie Dirk adorned. She tilted her head to the side; Dirk was never this expensively dressed! For all her seven years of life, she'd only seen him in the same worn-out white shirt Kanaya swore had visible cheeto stains on them, or ironic designed clothing Dave crafted that Dirk would wear to show his support for his bro. It was almost like....he put actual thought into what he chose to wear today?

Kanaya had the same exact thought process as her daughter; as she peeked from the kitchen to see who the guest was, and her expression manifested into bafflement. In both the Strider she quite frankly despised and the clothing said Strider was cladded in. 

"What occurred that had to garner your presence here?" Kanaya inquired, what with her low energy drainage, she didn't have the vigor to deal with headaches. Dirk waved his hand as a dismal, entering the house as he put a palm on the top of Lilith's head. 

"Does there really need to be an entailing reason for me wanting to visit my ectofamily? Frankly, I'm a bit hurt." Dirk faux mourned, Lilith looking up at him with an annoyed face because of his hand weighing on her head, something he did on occasion. He already knew it bothered her, so he liked to do it on purpose as a playful tease.

"It does, actually, especially so abrupt and in a bizarre change of your wardrobe." Kanaya huffed, making Dirk shrug and walk over to the calamity of toys where the baby hybrid busied herself with chewing on a plush. Spica looked up at the pointy shaded man, removing her mouth from the soft felt of the plush as her full green eyes narrowed apprehensively 

"I thought I'd might as well pay an overdue visit to my new niece/granddaughter, so as to build up an actual knitted bond with these latest strilondes, I owe it to Spica anyway." Dirk told her, bending down to Spica's height. 

"She cries a lot." Lilith commented, padding up to his side, using her cat doll's tentacle limbs to cover their own ears for emphasis. Kanaya folded her arms, giving an expression that was a blend between curiosity and suspicion to the back of Dirk's head. Dirk produced a responsive hum, displaying out a finger towards Spica, who hesitantly latched on and looked on wondrously.

"Yeah, babies do that I guess." Dirk replied. Kanaya continued to stare at her, thinning her lips. Why _was_ he exactly here? Especially well dressed. This man never stopped being mystifying. 

"Are you visiting on Roxy's behalf?" Kanaya asked bluntly. "I hope I don't offend you in anyway, but, er, you really do rarely visit our hive."

"Maybe, but admittedly, that's not all what I came here for so you caught me, Kanaya," Dirk confessed, craning his neck back a little. "You have a diploma in how to dress properly for social outings 101, right? I need a bit of your advice, for the first time."

Kanaya's face fell startled, then shifted back to suspicion again. "Suits and ties with plain black dress shoes are an obvious."

"So, say, a bro just wants a special night with this guy, and he kinda wants to impress him a little with looking fresh but doesn't wanna overdo it too much. You'd say this was all right?" Dirk stood up on his feet and turned around to face his in-law, hovering his hands over himself to show.

"A new boytoy of yours?" Kanaya mused, her tone indicating knowledge of who this unspecified guy was. Really, it was plain as day, considering Jake and Dirk had agreed to just resort back to being friends without strings attached, leaving only one viable partner for Dirk in their group. Dirk cleared his throat, nervy and a rare-sighted flush on his face, yet his face tried remaining stoic despite the quavering. 

"John and I are going out for sushi later today, okay, just answer the goddamn question." Dirk hurried, scratching his neck where heat suddenly collected, Lilith observing on amusingly.

Kanaya hummed thoughtfully, pressing a claw to her mouth before nodding reluctantly, but then confidently as her gaze snapped.

"The only way you'd overdo it is if, perhaps, you were going around with gelled hair." Kanaya said, making Dirk shake his head reassuringly. 

"My hair is too crusty for applied gel, don't wanna ruin it."

Kanaya cringed as Lilith stuck out her tongue in disgust, clutching her doll to her chest.

"Uncle grandpa, why are you such a loser?" Lilith blurted out, garnering muffled chuckles from Kanaya. Dirk raised his bleach eyebrows, but ousted them when a squeak rung out. Spica suddenly chirruped aggressively, perhaps sounding in need of attention; but Dirk swooped her up, after a moment's hesitation, and relatively held her in an awkward manner, but had hints of improvement from the last time he held a tiny bairn. 

"At least someone has my side here." 

Kanaya emitted an amused noise. "Moreso that she's signifying she needs a change, actually."

Poking Spica's cheek as gently as he could manage and garnering a reaction of what he deemed just a little positive, Dirk formed his mouth into a straight line. "She likes me, at least. I think it was about time I needed an apprentice in robotics, seeing that Lilith and Anju are both unlikely to take me seriously." he mused, any joking and irony under his voice completely missing as he touched the grubby limb experimentally. 

Kanaya blanched, clapping her hands together and giving a short feigning considering look, then scooping Spica up into her arms. "I don't think it'd be a desirable hobby for Spica, I don't want her hands to be ridden with grime, if I'm being entirely honest. I just feel as if tampering with metal is much more suited for a...different type of person." Kanaya said, giving a strained polite expression. 

"Whoever said my robots are grimy? I consider myself to be a neat freak, mind you." Dirk defended calmly, but a look from Lilith about his statement indicated otherwise. He stepped a little forward to Kanaya for a better distance with Spica, holding his hand out to her for her to play with. "I mean, from what Rose has told me about you, you didn't seem to be disinclined to get your hands dirty, and you _are_ Spica's mother."

Kanaya hid her disappointment. a small _'damn it'_ echoing in her head, then she opened her mouth to say something else until- 

"Are you two getting along well?" A clear and high voice that sliced through the contretemps brewing in the living room. Every individual in the area - save for Spica, who was currently too interested in Dirk's scarred fingers, flitted their gaze towards the voice at the stairs. Rose, her blonde scarcely headband-free hair still moping wet and dripping dollops, observing her wife and ectofather. Kanaya sheepishly sunk her head between her shoulder, Dirk giving an embarrassed movement of his head. 

Rose snickered under her breath; their banter was never anything more than just annoyed interactions that were capriced. Some days they had small disputes over Dirk serving boiled gatorade, other days they got along swimmingly. Simply caprice in-laws that cared for each other regardless. 

"Dirk, was there something you came for here?" Rose asked, padding down the steps. Spica grabbed onto Dirk's uneven-textured finger, lowering her face closer to it in curiosity and pulling it closer. It reminded her of one of the health treats shaped like sticks her parents would give her, suspiciously bearing the same bumpy texture too. 

"Just came for dressing advice, I have a special event tonight and I wanted to appear a little stylish," Dirk told her, shrugging casually. "I also wanted to see how rosemary's new tyke was doing, I honestly can't recall the last ti -" he cut himself off, abruptly, with a hissing through his teeth. What felt as though a two-headed knife nicking his skin and securing into his tissue with a pinching sort of feel, everyone in the room whirled their heads towards Dirk's hand, where Spica hooked her mouth onto a lone finger and nibbled insensibly that it'd forge pain for her uncle grandpa. Even then, she merely looked like an innocent young lamb. Rose dashed in between Dirk and Spica, gently lifting her daughter's lips up and sliding out her barely pointed fangs from Dirk's finger, which thankfully didn't leave a slight mark or even indents. Her fangs hadn't even fully emerged, but they somehow managed to cause solid pain!

Hiding a smirk, Kanaya kissed Spica's ear proudly. 

***

"Aranha ate another bug today." Lilith babbled, cozy warmth advancing thoroughly in her room and the entirety of her home. She was splayed out on the bed, cat doll and an open book about cryptozoology lazily settled on her stomach with Rose resting next to her, her back pushing against the wall as she sifted her fingers in Lilith's hair. Rose toyed with the curls laid near her face deftly, issuing an attentive 'oh' at her daughter's tale. 

"It was a beetle this time, a fat one too," Lilith cringed, tongue displayed past her lips. "It made audible disgusting crunchy noises and Aranha liked it somehow." 

Rose giggled. "But I thought you appreciated the Alternian cuisines?" 

"They're not made of bugs, mom!" Lilith huffed, but then side-eyed the corner. "At least, not _entirely_." 

"I've had my fair share of troll food when I was expecting you, little love, so consider yourself a culprit in my knowledge of foreign cuisines." Rose said, bopping the very tip of Lilith's nose. 

Lilith rumpled her nose up and down, then pushed herself up with Rose's arm slinged behind her as support. "How come whenever you talk about before I was born, you say 'carry', but with Spica it's just _zap_ and she appeared."

"Now, now, this type of conversation has already gone bad before, Lily," Rose said, recalling the nearly long-ago moment, when darling Lilith was only four years old and brimming with child curiosity. And of course, Kanaya's foot-in-mouth habits. 

Drone themed storks, she said, although undeniably hilarious, left Lilith shook and hiding under her bed. Looking back at the memory filled Rose with fondness and a small smile, to which Lilith crossed her arms embarrassed.

Rose let out a litany of chuckles, grabbing the book from her daughter's side and closing it. "You know, you should be thankful you have your sister around, as opposed to how I grew up in a very spacious lonely home, despite Dave being my brother we were raised under completely different roofs."

Lilith listened on meticulously, jade green orbs staring keenly at her, something that always delighted both her mothers and did the most warm flutters in their heart. Rose smiled and continued on. 

"Did you also know it always rained, and when it wasn't drowning in showers, the sky was glum-"

"With no hints of sunshine," Lilith paraphrased, interjecting in the middle of her mother's sentence. "Mommy, you always say that."

"Astute memory, I just want to make sure you're listening to my stories." Rose ruffled her hair affectionately, only causing a small disarray area. 

"I'm very much a listener." Lilith stated with pride, truth obviously dripping in her voice. 

"Good, it also means you're not a teller of untruths." Rose added, patting her daughter's cheek like a little achievement. 

Lilith flapped her cat doll's tentacled arm momentarily, then a reminder flashed in her mind shortly, causing her to jump and immediately turn her whole head to Rose. The blonde was hastily taken aback for a second, returning a slight confused expression. 

"Mommy, can I go with Aranha to this bomb fire Vriska and Terezi are taking her to tomorrow?" Lilith asked, making sure to look at her with the biggest pleading eyes she could pull off. Rose shook her head 'no'. 

"Lily, those events are for trolls - fully blooded ones, specifically, and with burly strength, I don't want you getting picked on by rowdy indigos." Rose stated, face creased with worry as Lilith deflated. "Also, it's pronounced bon instead of bomb."

"But I am strong! Like mama." Lilith protested, raising her biceps for Rose to see. Little snorts and giggles echoed in Lilith's ears, clearly demonstrating that Rose wasn't taking her seriously, which only made the hybrid puff up her cheeks.

"Well, I'm going anyway." Lilith muttered, crossing her arms and her words sounding grounded and firm. Rose halted her laughter fits, furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head rapidly. 

"You most certainly are _not_ , little lady, neither Kanaya will let you go," Rose said matter-of-fact. "Do you want to be an open target for La Llorona to drag you into her claws?"

Lilith gazed at Rose perplexed, tilting her head to the side. "Who's La Llorona?" 

Rose, in turn, had a serious unbudging look plastered on her face; just to sell Lilith on it. "She's an ancient weeping wraith that roams Earth C while the world is asleep, desperately searching for children of all ages out in the night, for something grim had happened to her own, so she could steal them away and keep them in her lake for eternity." 

Lilith stared on with wide frightened eyes, ears sagging and her whole body trying to recoil in on herself, holding her doll with a vice grip for comfort that it nearly looked like one of the button eyes were about to pop and fly.

Rose leaned in, her hand snaking behind the distracted hybrid. "She tends to love disobedient children the most ohh those are La Llorona's personal favourites, because they go out without parent guidance, leaving a perfect opportunity to snatch herself a..." her hand then suddenly snapped onto Lilith's arm, for effect of her story. Lilith let out a blood curdling scream, thrashing on the bed, causing blankets to fall and the sheets to line disfigurtively, her doll also thrown up into the air. Her claws instantly held onto Rose with a life-ending grip, unexpected loud sobs wracking Lilith's body. 

Rose's heart splintered, her arms immediately engulfing her daughter. She wasn't expecting at all for Lilith to react like that, moreso anticipating a.....honestly, Rose didn't know _what_ she was anticipating, scaring Lilith so devilishly, it made her hand ache to want to slap herself and furthering on the guilt.

"Don't let her get me, mommy!" Lilith cried, begged, and the only emotion Rose could feel was sorrow, mentally scolding herself for being so irresponsible. 

"Lilith, baby, everything's okay, I would _never_ let her near you, it's okay, I'm here and I have you." Rose breathed, holding her vulnerable and shaking hybrid closely to her chest. She made smooth circulations against Lilith's back, in hopes of comforting her and diminishing her sobs and sniffles. Only those sounds filled the room, sometimes interrupted with soft shushes from Rose whenever they seemed to intensely rev up again. ' _I shouldn't have done that, god fucking damn it, I'm so ignorant.'_ Rose silently criticized in her head.

Rose brushed Lilith's bangs up from her sweaty forehead, wanting to see her daughter's face, but no second was wasted when Lilith quickly pushed Rose's hand away from her hair and shoved her face into her neck. 

"Don't look at meee." Lilith whined, hands still gripping Rose's shirt regardless. Rose was startled at first; but obliged anyway in a matter of moments as she knitted her arms around Lilith, letting her daughter melt into her. The sobs eventually died down under Lilith's breath, sharp sniffs and small hiccups left in its wake. Rose hummed softly, to dilute any dawdling distressing feelings. Lilith stilled in Rose's arms soon enough, her grip loosening a bit when her chest stopped heaving.

Though the calm was shortly lived; Kanaya bursted into the room, her face painted with agonized concern. She hurried to her wife and daughter's side, frantically chewing on her poor bottom - and nearly her hand, but Rose lowered her wrist down before they could suffer pressure from her whet fangs. 

"Rose what happened, I heard screaming, are you two okay?" Kanaya pled, sliding her hand underneath Lilith's chin and gently turning her head towards her. The jadeblood broaden her golden eyes when she saw the puffy swelling and noticeable tear tracks ridden on the hybrid's features. "Were you crying?!"

Rose gulped, diving her nose into the nest of Lilith's thick black hair shamefaced. She'd better come up with a palpable explanation in the next quick ten seconds.

***

Spica aimlessly crawled across the floor, using only her pair of grub talons as she always did to get around, with the assistance of a kick to her legs. Her human limbs laid ahead of her in a consistent line, looking almost lifeless and useless. Spica rarely used her human grasps for anything, the only time she moves them being when she wanted to reach for something but her talons were too short and nubby. It wasn't that there was an underlying issue with her arms not functioning, oh no, simply because Spica seemed to favor her troll estate more - or perhaps her brain, in compatibility with her form, was wired like a regular full grub's. Kanaya had suggested this; Spica must've thought her human limbs were just a weird, irrelevant growth. 

Lilith lazily observed her little sister, hands holding up her head while she sat criss crossed on the floor, Edgar folded into a roll on her lap. Every now and then, he'd twitch, before stretching his hind paws over more of his head, his black coat shimmering in the sunlight filtering in the living room. 

"Alright, Spica, your bath has been drawn my teacup." Rose announced, walking over and scooping up Spica into her arms. Lilith sat in place, watching as Rose disappeared. Silence overtook the house for a minute, creaks from beyond inside the walls taking its place. It was comfortable, soothing even. 

A loud, _loud_ sharp wail punctured Lilith's ear canals, the hybrid immediately jumping to her feet highly strung and hair on edge. She looked up at the ceiling mystified, then embarrassed when she stared down at the floor and saw she had knocked Edgar out of his warm sleeping place on her skirt.

Kanaya suddenly came padding down, a coat latched onto her figure. 

"Mama, where are you going?" Lilith asked. 

"I'm going to the caverns, as they need my assistance today," Kanaya told her, ruffling her daughter's hair. "They always need a noble jadeblood's guidance." she winked. 

Lilith smiled, but the hoarse sounding cries booming in the house stabbed her ears. "Is Spica crying again? Why?"

"She still hasn't gotten used to bathing water, I suppose." Kanaya answered, her voice giving away the fact she was just as confused. 

"But how? She's taken more baths than all of our cats!" Lilith stated, raising an eyebrow. "Spica is such a crybaby."

Kanaya frowned, scowling down at Lilith. "Lilith! Don't you dare call your baby sister a derogatory name!"

Lilith quickly shifted her gaze down out of shame, ears drooping as she played with her fingers. The crying was insanely deafening, admitted Kanaya; Rose was more than just a hero to be able to handle the volume of Spica's cries so up close. She thinned her lips, then decided with a smile. 

Kanaya bent down to Lilith's height, palms perched on her knees. "Lilith, would you like to come along with me to the caverns?"

The hybrid thought for a moment, meeting her mother's green gaze. Lilith nodded briskly, taking a hold of her mother's hand and tugging her out of the house, which made Kanaya nearly lose her balance for more than just a few seconds. 

Soon, they arrived to the caverns, where a swarm of tensed trolls flocked here and there in the depths. Kanaya pulled Lilith more closer to her side, protecting her from the traffic while they weaved into the crowds. Kanaya glimpsed over at the pit where the Mothergrub laid, content-looking and giving a small guttural chirp at the sight of Kanaya. Then, shifting her gaze down, Kanaya instantly caught wind of what was contriving the broods so much. A body of newly shined eggs were deposited in every corner of the pit, some moving and apparently ready to hatch despite only having three minutes in an egg, while others were as still as a water lily. 

"She must've decided to lay a large brood again." Kanaya whispered, sighing through her nose exasperatedly. Patting Lilith's back to recieve her attention, Kanaya smiled down at her and ran a hand through her daughter's hair to fix a few unkempt spots.

"How about you take a little tour around the caverns? I don't think you've been here much since you were only three." Kanaya instructed with a soft voice, to which Lilith nodded obediently. Hugging Kanaya's legs before padding off, Lilith wandered around with articulate attention to the quick bypassing trolls, mostly keeping her curiosity of the unexplored caverns to the small areas where no one seemed to take an interest in. Lilith's shoes scraped against the hardened dirt ground, her hands bunching into her skirt and twirling it around, mimicking a courtesy. 

Lilith gazed at the heads and tall standing horns poking above the busy sea, letting her vision drift from troll-to-troll, some horns high and proudly manicured, others short and curly with bouffant hair. As her gaze trailed along, it suddenly slipped down to a far shorter jadeblood troll, though still had a bit more height to her than Lilith did. Her horns jutted back cleanly, then pointed forward with tips that compared to the serratedness of fangs, like an unfinished zigzag. Her face was slightly masked by her kempt, long hair, and her outfit didn't suit any duty in the caverns; far too formal, with a bronze skirt and beige sleeved shirt, her shoes were even white leather boots! White! Good gracious.

If Lilith's mother had ever found her wearing a formal outfit such as that in the brooding caverns, she'd be chided at in a heartbeat. Lilith continued to stare at her quizzically. Children weren't allowed in the caverns either, the only exception being the lead jadeblood's daughter, and even then Lilith rarely visited. How was she here? Or most importantly, _why_ was she here ambling around like a hopeless puppy. The other trolls didn't seem to mind her, moreso focused on their tasks than a young rulebreaker. 

Lilith crinkled her brows, taking a step towards the other girl, an aching need to ask her what was she doing here brimming in her head. 

But, the dirt crunching beneath gave away, the girl whipped her head to Lilith with a startled deer adjacent expression. At this angle, the entirety of her face was visible, juvenile and a little frantic with her black hair framing her face. Jade highlighted fins took its place on the left and right side of her head, kissing the air and beautifully fluttered for a second. Lilith's mesmerized eyes were glued. A jade seadweller? "I've never heard of those..." she whispered. 

In a split haste moment, the girl clamped her hands on her fins, dashing her way out of the brooding caverns and knocking some of the troll workers aside, but before they could lecture her, she already disappeared. Lilith stood still like a board, hand hovered out to gesture for her to stop. She couldn't register and process what she had saw or what happened; the reoccurring image of her fins and muddled face left her breathless with a dull ache in her chest, tightening her windpipe. And she couldn't pinpoint why.

A tiny screech erupted behind her, Lilith jumping a little in place and turning around sharply on her heel. A stout red body wriggled in the shadows, high ear grating peeps declared. Pieces of a shattered egg, which she presumed was what the grub hatched from, littered around the newborn bug. The egg just sat in the lone abyss.

Lilith inched in closer, narrowing her eyes. As she did so, two nubby horns sprouted above messy hair. The combination seemed entirely familiar. Lilith bent her knees to get a better look, and then pairs of big and completely red orbs met her vision. The chirps only got stronger as the hybrid neared it, like as if the grub was trying to tell her off and wanting to be left alone. It sounded like a repetitive music box. Lilith examined them for a moment, a key clicking in her head when realization hit. 

"Uncle Karkat?" she gasped. 

Kanaya wiped indigo egg yolk off of her hands with a rough rag, tossing it to the ground afterwards as a _'plap'_ emitted. She sighed, pressing her hands to her back to crack any knots. Cavern duties weren't always stressful truthfully, or required her assistance daily, but when they were, it was a strain. At least Lilith was a refined good kid, Kanaya thought.

"Mama! Look what I found!" 

She turned her gaze to the excited running hybrid, who was holding a grub securely in her grasp. Kanaya, about to politely tell her daughter to put the noisy grub down, didn't notice the certain shade of blood. 

Until -

"It's uncle Karkat!" Lilith beamed, stopping in front of Kanaya and raising him for her mother to see. Kanaya widened her eyes; the grub beared the same grouchy expression Karkat permanently had on his surface, the grub's brows only more pronounced and fuzzy, it made him seem more agitated than her long time friend. Though he adorned the same horns, size and everything - and importantly, his blood mutation. Something that never appeared in the brooding caverns despite Kanaya's efforts, and was almost nonexistent for new hatchlings on Earth C. Kanaya's expression molded into astonishment. A Vantas descendant; nobody was expecting such a thing, not even Karkat, there were already so many tries of depositing into the Mothergrub and returning fruitless. Karkat was determined though, with the help of Dave and Kanaya to encourage and spur on the feeling, it _had_ to happen at some point. It was the third year of living life on Earth C, did Karkat officially give in. He was tired and dried of hope.

Kanaya broke out into a full fanged smile, carefully receiving the grub from Lilith and cradling him close to her. "You've came a long way, haven't you?" She crooned, touching one of his talons lightly, like he was fragile glass. The grub merely chittered angrily, but rested his head on Kanaya's shoulder anyway. She chuckled in response.

An exhilarated phone call later, Karkat came sprinting into the caverns without a moment's waste, chest rising up and down rapidly as his bright red eyes inspected around to a pace where one would think his eyes would fall out from straining too much. When he found Kanaya and Lilith, his heart swelled. One small, single enthralling red grub was bolstered in Kanaya's arms, his eyes snapped shut with his head nuzzled in the crook of Kanaya's neck. Karkat seized in his steps, but forced himself to trudge on and close the distance. 

"Is that really...." Karkat began, his voice airy and gentle. Kanaya nodded enthusiastically, slowly propelling the grub to Karkat for him to take. Karkat hesitantly brought his descendant into his sleeved arms; the grub promptly burying his face in the corner of his arm and apparently finding his turtleneck sweater a heaven comfort. Karkat's ears drooped, his eyes transfixed on horns - ones the same as his! As nubby, short but confidently standing as his own, with nearly matched unruly hair. His furry eyebrows had to be one of Karkat's many favourite features. He cautiously shifted the grub into his palms, stroking a thumb tenderly across his cheek.

The grub, sensing someone new was caressing him, peeled open his eyes. Two round cherry eyes made Karkat lost and lose his already weak hold on his emotions

Joyous red wet tears dribbled at the corners of Karkat's eyes, the largest smile Lilith and Kanaya had ever witnessed painted Karkat's face as touched foreheads with the grub. The new Vantas squealed confusingly, resuming back to his piercing angry chitters and catching his talons into the stitches of the turtleneck. He puffed his cheeks up at his father, but Karkat only found it as another precious thing to look after.

***

"And please don't forget, Spica prefers to have milk formula, the meat cubes should _only_ be for an emergency if the powder runs low." Kanaya reminded for the third time, slinging off a baby bag from her arm and plopping it down next to the couch. Karkat gave her a lour while he stood in the middle of his living room with a swaddled and completely snoozed out Spica. In order to simmer down Rose's writing stress, Kanaya proposed they have a night out alone together, with the children away and watched over. Rose accepted without a second thought, pushing her stack of written papers and ink pen to the side then slamming her head down on the desk exhausted. 

For Lilith, it was quick and easy, as she selected to be dropped off at Terezi and Vriska's hive herself soon as her mothers announced their plans. Spica was a difficult category though; she was only a baby and gentle as a lamb, and there was absolutely no way Kanaya and Rose would entrust the same house Lilith was going to with her. Her unknown keen crying was another factor to consider. 

Dave and Karkat were their best and foremost option; they were surprisingly well at caring for young children, Karkat highly attentive and having a strict hold on leader while Dave managed to comfort flawlessly. It was to the point Rose would begrudgingly ask a smug Dave for tips in return. They were ideal for Spica to stay with, so Rose and Kanaya made sure to firmly request them to babysit - or as in, they showed up unannounced to their door and shoved the baby necessities into their house. 

"Kanaya, stop fretting to me like I'm some halfwit jackass that has never once seen a goddamn baby in his life but applied for a babysitting job anyway, I have a five year old kid that wakes me up by grabbing my hair like a baby monkey and a grub." Karkat deadpanned, looking at Kanaya impassive. Kanaya fumbled with her claws, nodding her head twice before placing a worried hand on his shoulder. 

"Yes but, well, Spica is very....I suppose emotive," Kanaya tried explaining. "She doesn't like to be left alone-"

"Kanaya, _all_ grubs are like that."

"I know but shoosh Karkat, what I meant was she doesn't like being put down, she likes to be in someone's arms or she'll cry....loud." Kanaya added. Karkat's eyes flew to the size of dinner plates for a moment, before he rolled his shoulders casually and looked over at Spica. 

"I'm sure we'll be fine, I'm pretty sure Altarf is as noisy as her and I can get him to shut his little mouth with turkish delights." Karkat said assuringly. Kanaya giggled faintly, then sighed. She ruffled his hair between his horns, to which Karkat poked out his tongue like a son would to his mother. 

"Now go on with your date, Spica will be in good hands." Dave said while he walked in behind Karkat. Rose, who was sitting on the burgundy couch and organizing the contents in the baby bag, emitted an amused huff. 

"I entirely would hope so, just don't treat my baby like an infuriating alarm clock." Rose told him. 

"What do we look like, Serket and Pyrope?" Dave gestured, his voice relaxed and blissfully unaware to Spica's tendencies. "We can handle two babies, Rose, while we both trusted Vriska and Terezi for a sleepover at their place with our own kids, like shit I'm over here worrying if AJ is gonna come back with a missing arm."

Kanaya tensed at this, Rose glaring daggers at her brother. 

"Anju and Lilith aren't idiots, Dave, they know how sporadic Terezi and Vriska can be, they always come back intact whenever they go play with Aranha." Karkat countered. Dave looked at his husband round-eyed beneath his shades. 

"Karkat ain't messing around everyone this isn't the sheets, he's got this situation pointed and controlled. Is this why Anju gave you the super dad mug for Father's Day? Not that I'm still brimming up with jealousy or anythin'." 

Karkat rolled his red orbs, focusing his attention back on Rose and Kanaya. "You two go, before Dave wakes Spica up with his exasperating rambling." 

Rose and Kanaya were out the door in a matter of minutes, leaving Karkat to himself. He shifted Spica around in his hold, staring at her peaceful face with a baffling noise escaping his throat. 

"What are Rose and Kanaya so worried about? She looks like the most harmless organic thing on this planet." Karkat said, Dave shrugging his shoulders and then disappearing down the hall. 

"You probably shouldn't wake her up though, heard from Kanaya once that Spica always had a trouble sleeping. Explains why Rose was always so lethargic when I visited her." Dave called out. Karkat mulled his words around in his head, but disregarded it after awhile. 

Karkat stomped over to the couch and sat down, watching over Spica momentarily. Pulling out his phone, Karkat browsed through it for undetermined minutes, a half hour sweeping back quick. He checked Spica to see if she was still asleep, then proceeded to reach his hand across for the remote control perched on the armrest, which jostled Spica's swaddle just a bit but even a tiny movement would be a hazard for her naps. Spica blinked her eyes awake, two half lidded eyes greeted with a scrunchy face she couldn't recall seeing before in her blurry memory. Her gaze travelled, finding wild tangles of hair that stuck up in many different directions. She'd never met someone like this before!

When the troll moved his head down towards her, unexpected bright red eyes came into vision, and Spica issued a startled mewl. Bright red? The only color of red she remembers was a darker shade! Who was this red-eyed monster? He surely wasn't either her mothers.

Spica twisted her head up, then forward, then left direction. There was no traces of her parents anyway. Where were they? Did she do something wrong, making her family decide to offer her to a beast's feast? Spica whined, little limbs trying their best to break free from the swaddled position, tears bubbling up in her eyes. 

"Uh," Karkat panicked, lost at what action to take. Was she looking for her moms, he thought, was that why she was upset? Spica wriggled in her blanket, now emitting loud cries that certainly would disturb Altarf. 

"Spica..." he started, picking whatever immediate comfort words popped in his thoughts. "Sto-stop crying, er, I'm here. You wanna get out of that blanket?" Another intense wiggle from Spica was enough of an answer for him. 

"Okay, okay, let's get you out of this warm prison." Karkat delicately removed the folds, a pronounced wrinkle coming about between his eyebrows. Once freed, all four limbs thrashed and wriggled, one talon fastening into his sweater. 

Karkat jumped in place, his eyes bulging out and mouth gaped open. "Holy fuck! Shit, uh-" he slid his grip under Spica's arms, lifting the hybrid into the air with a cross puzzled worried look. 

Spica chirped hawkish, baring her underdeveloped fangs at Karkat in an attempt to appear frightening. Karkat reluctantly moved her to the crook of his arm, claw hovering before in motion. In a heartbeat, Spica opened her mouth in a wide shape, sealing an abid chew to the base of his arm and making sure to sink every inch of whatever canines rested on her gummy maw.

Mangled, jarring yelling boomed in the house's quarters. Yelling as if his life depended on it, shaking the inner walls of the hive. Spica tightened her hands on Karkat's arm as he shot up from the couch and extended his assaulted limb in the air.

Dave spiralled into the living room, Altarf in his hold and clearly awake, vexed trills intermingling with Karkat's yelling. 

"Dude, what the hell is happening in here?" Dave questioned, his shoulders raised high in fear. They dropped soon though when he processed the scene in front of him, sounding out a little 'oh'. 

"SHE'S BITING ME!" Karkat squawked, pointing accusingly at the hybrid with his opposite hand. Spica hung from his arm like a small creature, causing Dave to emit chuckles but getting the mutant only more agitated. 

"My arm is practically being used like a chew toy and your instantaneous reaction is to laugh your ass off?" 

"Nah, it's fine babe, Spica's just teething." Dave dismissed, walking over to Karkat and Spica, then placing Altarf down on the ground. Altarf peeped away, his talons bobbling and slamming against the floor. 

Karkat whipped his head at Dave with a grand bemused expression plastered on his face. _"Teething_? My ass, Spica is planning to saw off my entire arm! It's literally digging deep into my skin!"

"Aw, see look, she was crying." Dave crooned, using his thumb to swipe over green tears while Spica was still latched onto Karkat. The mutant released an audible baffled noise. 

"Maybe she just misses her moms," Dave shrugged, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "I'll talk to them and see how we can calm her down."

"Don't forget to ask them if she has a habit of tearing people's limbs off." Karkat said gruffly, attempting to remove her by grabbing the neck ruffle of her outfit, slowly lifting it up while his attacked arm shifted down with pressure. Spica's maw seemed like it was permanently glued, Karkat's heart racing with panic then overfilled with relief when Spica was successfully elevated off. Spica growled as intimidating as her vocals could, wiggling in the air and furthering Karkat's perturb. 

"Karkat, put her down." Dave said while he pulled up Rose's contact, not looking up from his phone. 

Karkat carefully laid her on the floor near Altarf, backing away in large steps like she was a starving panther. 

TG: yo rose spica got upset after kat woke her up and now shes like teething on karkats arm probably out of instincts or something

TG: think spica misses you and kanaya her face is a blubbering fountain of green all fussy n shit

TT: Teething? That's a little too early for that stage. 

TG: YEAH THAT'S WHAT I TOLD THIS AIRHEADED BUFFOON

TG: okay okay rose your sweet lil angel is having a tantrum and we need tips how to calm her down

TG: im 100% right about her missing you guys tho youve mentioned something before that spica always gets upset whenever you and kanaya arent holding her

TT: I mean, yes, she does react quite negatively to us not being near her in general. It's not a problem with being in someone else's arms so as long we're visible to her, as she's been held by many kind fans and never once did she decide to snap. I'm at lost to the reason why she'd bite Karkat then?

TT: Also You Interrupted My Process Of Leaving A Trail Of Love Bites All Over Roses Neck And Ive Never Been More Agitated

TG: KANAYA YOUR LITTLE IMP BIT ME

TT: Don't tell me you two are going to have a conversation through mine and Dave's respectives phones instead of your own. 

Spica loudly wailed on, her cries overshadowing Altarf's angry chirps. This gained Altarf's attention, turning his head quizzically towards the unknown hybrid inches away from him. Spica balled her fists into perfect round mittens, intensely digging her small claws into her palm while her grub talons moved and thrashed as tears slipped down her cheeks. Altarf grimaced, then started to carry himself over to Spica.

TT: I'm afraid I don't have any helpful tips though. Kanaya and I already have a terrible time in how to solve her crying before she dehydrates herself, it scares us beyond limits at how much she cries daily. We've done scans, but it was futile, her health was perfectly normal, fortunately. Accompanied with the fact she's colic as well, I've never felt this exhausted.

TG: wait so not even her binky helps just a smidge fuck

TT: No. The only epitome we found to calm her was just either I or Kanaya to cradle her in our arms. (Something I blame Kanaya for.)

TT: Rose Shut Up

Altarf, surprisingly quiet without a signal of angrily chirping insults, was now closer to Spica, the hybrid noticing him with a snotty and tear ridden face. Her green tears halted for a deafening moment. It was only for a second however, Spica's cries revving up in small hiccups as her breath resumed to a rapid pace. Despite his furry eyebrows still being positioned like he was infuriated, Altarf extended out a grub talon to his cousin for her to take. Spica sniffled, staring at the red limb before unfurling her fist and reaching out to grasp onto it, grub leg beneath it moving in unison. She formed a deathgrip on it, but Altarf didn't mind, resting his head down which encouraged Spica to do the same.

TG: can you guys come over and pick her up then or is kanaya gonna lend us her momma spirit on how to rock spica the maryam style

TG: bc me and karkat are only gonna fuck this up more we have zero to none experience with colicky babies and there's already a loud grub in here swearing at us 24/7

TT: Is Altarf with her? Please don't let them play yet; I think it's best for now to keep Spica and Altarf separated, Spica is a very timid baby and a careless grub like Altarf, no offense, would stoke the fires more. 

TG: uh

TG: well

TT: Are you serious? Oh my god. 

TT: We're coming over.

"Wait, Dave...." Karkat uttered quietly, holding his husband's arm to receive his attention and getting him to lift his face from the screen. 

When Dave slightly moved his shaded gaze up, his eyes widened in surprise. Silence filled the house, where crying once took place but mysteriously vanished; Spica was still, her breath exiting in slow rhythmic patterns that indicated she had suddenly fallen to sleep, with her hand still wrapped around Altarf's talon who was also quiet for once. Dave and Karkat stared with agape mouths. The scene was opposite to what Rose was fretting over.

Their door slammed open unexpectedly though, ringing Spica and Altarf awake and frightened. Spica was close to wailing again, but the sight of her mothers quickly made her seal up her mouth, chirping repeatedly at them until Kanaya lifted her up. Altarf screeched at Karkat to be held in his arms as well, the oldest mutant shaking his head but complied anyway. 

All four of Spica's limbs latched onto Kanaya's shirt, the jadeblood shushing her comfortingly and placing kisses on her forehead. Rose hummed audibly in thinking, touching her hybrid's cheek and flipping a strand of blonde hair behind her pointed ear. 

"Spica and Altarf weren't even fighting, Spica just suddenly stopped crying out of nowhere like a miracle and next thing I see they're just chilling and sleeping." Dave explained, garnering a confused look from Rose. 

"Surely, I thought...." Rose began, but cut herself off with a relaxed sigh. "Well, at least they get along. With how ill-tempered Altarf is, I was worried they'd clash and throw themselves in a horrible fight." 

Kanaya smiled at Karkat, who returned it in his own fashion. "I suppose it's just a universal thing between Maryams and Vantases." This brought Karkat's restrained grin to a numerous measure, tickling his son's chin and earning an embarrassed chirr. 

"But her crying dilemma though....if my previous research is correct and my observe of her behavior, I know what she might be experiencing," Rose analyzed, cupping Spica's cheek. "She has separation anxiety." 

Kanaya, Dave, and Karkat simultaneously perked a puzzled brow. 

"Separation anxiety? But how could she develop that?" Kanaya peeped, tone wavering as she clutched Spica closer to her chest. 

"Yeah, you and Kanaya barely leave her alone for a goddamn second." Dave protested, crinkling his forehead in disbelief. 

Rose gave her brother an impassive look. "Dave, you don't have to be separated from your parents or anyone in order to develop an attachment anxiety to an important figure." 

Dave shaped his mouth into a 'O'. "Soo, Spica just got it cuz she got it?"

"Maybe. I'm suspecting it's from her colic habits." Rose murmured, caressing Spica's ear with soft touches. Small purrs reverbated from Spica, then nuzzled her face into Kanaya's shoulder. 

"Deriving from her colic habits or not, we'll get through and assist every issue our teacup has." Kanaya stated firmly throughout the room, Rose smiling smally and giving a nod of agreement, swiping away one last track of pale green patterned on their daughter's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art pieces are by @caruleanfox


End file.
